zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PrimusGod
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Navigators page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dykeatron (Talk) 00:19, September 12, 2011 Oh yes, believe me, it's a treat being able to go on such exhilirating deleting sprees. I'll leave a message on their talk page, and if it persists we'll take harsher action. Honestly, I don't think I've ever witnessed such... unconstructivness on here. And that's not even a word. Anyway don't worry about it, it'll all get cleaned up. Dykeatron 00:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Just an additional update... they failed spectacularly to heed my advice and are banned for a month. Nothing to worry about anymore. For now. Dykeatron 02:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Stop editing my ridiculous edits. I admit that was a little childish of me. Don't worry about it, I groaned out loud as soon as I saw how many new articles there were. I'll take care of it right now! Dykeatron 20:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello PrimusGod , do you have any friends on the wiki? The reason why I'm asking is because I need some people to talk to. Thanks :) sorry for not following the rules. i will do so next time Invader.Lena 00:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks for the tip PrimusGodMinerva123 00:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC)Minerva123 Skepticism... Why do you say that: do you know her personally? ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 19:37, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Might Not be Complete Hogwash... Well, for one thing, I KNOW she's in the sixth grade. (Doesn't necessarily account for her spelling, though) And for another thing, NASA's still sending spacecraft out there... just not manned vehicles. See what I mean? Also, I see what you mean about doing it solely for the badges; unfortunately, that's becoming an increasingly common mindset among users to date. While I, too, aspire to become #1 someday, I don't just click the spacebar at the end of a sentence and hit "publish; I deal only deal with REAL grammatical/spelling/sentence structure errors. Fortunately for me, there are a lot of them around here! ;-) Dr. Anonymous1 20:38, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I know this sounds kind of insensitive (not my intent), but, just out of friendly curiosity: you said in an early blog that you were incapable of speaking. Yet you're an English teacher. How do you pull it off? What're your methods? Dr. Anonymous1 21:01, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That's BRILLIANT! I mean, I think that's incredible. My respect for you just went up another notch. But, about Coach Walrus' gender: is there really any evidence that corroborates your assertion? I mean, he/she has a very androgynous appearance and voice, which may have been his/her creators' intent. I dunno. Dr. Anonymous1 23:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Huh. Well, you obviously did a lot of research! Aaron who? Dr. Anonymous1 23:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Umm, is there a "jaw-on-floor" emoticon? Seriously, though: That. Is. Amazing!! HOW did you contact him? Seriously, I need to know; I have to talk with Steven Moffat (current director of "Doctor Who") about his ugly "new Daleks"... oops. You have no idea what I'm talking about anymore, do you? Well, you might. I dunno. My mind's never been the same since I lost my girlfriend. :-( Anyway, HOW did you contact A.A.?Dr. Anonymous1 23:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) "Hit off"?... "not obliged to give me his personal e-mail address".... ? Hmmm, sounds like you've got something going there! ;-) Seriously, though, I'm kidding; I'm known far and wide as the lord of unfunny jokes. KNEEL BEFORE ME AND FORCE A LAUGH!!! See what I mean? Dr. Anonymous1 00:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Okey-dokey! Still Alive! Earlier, you asked about whether Zim had been permanently taken off Nicktoons. Although you probably already know this, I am happy to say that the opposite is true. Just today, I was watching Nicktoons (no idea why; usually I prefer BBC America), when, suddenly, an ad for IZ appeared during the commercial breaks with great fanfare... twice! According to this ad, they will be airing the "very first IZ episode ever" (the Pilot) this Saturday at 9. They even showed a few brief clips from it, and I couldn't help but think: we've come so far. But I digress. Dr. Anonymous1 20:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Reminiscience Ahh, yes: Mopiness of Doom. Possibly the first unfinished script I ever read. Back in Japan, that was. Incidentally, that was where I first met the guy who introduced me to the Zim. And to think that it all started with my asking: "What's with that weird green dog thing on your shirt?" Heh. How'd you first hear about IZ?Dr. Anonymous1 21:02, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, man... WOWW!!!! You've MET Jhonen? Sounds kinda like Tim Burton. Only even more messed up in the head (in a good way, naturally; like van Gogh or Edgar Allan Poe) ;-9 You live in California? Hmmm.. shame that when I lived there, I was too young to give a crap about anything other than Teletubbies. For the record, THANK you for not saying "lol"; I get a slight headache whenever anyone says that. Dr. Anonymous1 21:17, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I think he died of rabies. How do you do text-speak in sign language? Dr. Anonymous1 21:21, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Unnecessary Slang Ugh indeed. I can understand 'wtf' (if I used the real thing, I'd be dead), but 'lol'? Really? Dr. Anonymous1 21:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Stay Off Stay off my talk page. Travisplatypus 22:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Shut Up!! Get off my page!!! Errrm... why did someone post "SHUT UP! GET OFF MY TALK PAGE" on your talk page?Dr. Anonymous1 21:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC) hi this is the creator of the operation room with a moose i saw your commentes on my page the hurt my feelings and have made me angry and the reason you cant find it on the internet is because i am only allowed to have a account on the lego club so it is hard to spread the word so this is why i made that page and is why the only members are me my brother and one of my freinds im just a invader zim fan that wants new episodes of invader zim that dosent want to join ohp2.0 or the irken empire or anything else and wants to spread the word about my group without spending money or getting in trouble from my parents and it is even harder because the only piece of modern technoligy i have is a non mobile computer Did I leave a bad fact? Zimfan:D 01:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Zimfan:D Thanks! Hey, thanks! That's what collaboration is for.Dr. Anonymous1 15:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Bummer Ooohhh... hard luck. What happened? At any rate, best of luck to you, and happy belated New Year!Dr. Anonymous 21:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah, good. Shame: I was gonna recommend you for promotion to Admin while you were gone.Dr. Anonymous 21:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) s Ehh, what the heck. I'll do it anyway. You deserve it, anyway. Dr. Anonymous 22:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) h I'll take that as a thank-you. I need some praise these days. WHY is it that teachers choose this time of year to pile on the projects? I currently have FOUR major projects due at the end of the month! What gives? Dr. Anonymous 22:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) A Eh, fair point. Still, four projects at once is a bit excessive. I'm assuming you don't overwork your students like that. English Honors can be a real pain. Fun, but a LOT of work. In my school, anyway. We're currently reading "To Kill a Mockingbird", and she's clearly getting a buttload of ideas for projects out of that. Dr. Anonymous 22:25, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Friendly Advice Mind you, I haven't exercised my administrative powers since InvaderMEEN and I first created the Wiki. Bit of advice, though: whenever you encounter a rulebreaker, don't be too quick to hit the "Ban" button at the drop of a muffin. I know, it's fun as hell, but think about if you were on the receiving end. Not. Fun. Instead, here's a basic method to deal with them fairly: 1. Send them a warning on their talk page. 2. Tell them what they did wrong, and ask for their apology. 3. If they show contrition for their crime and promise never to do it again, then all is forgiven. If they respond negatively, then send their obnoxious asses off to Banland. May seem like I'm overreacting a bit, but trust me: playing "Spanish Inquisition" is a good way to quickly become the most hated leader anywhere. Now, regarding vandals, I just have three simple phrases: 1. Zero-Tolerance 2. Perma-Ban 3. Sammich Dr. Anonymous 04:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't Worry Hmmm..."Doctor"... I kinda like that. At any rate, I know you know; just wanted to make sure, because a few years back I got banned for something stupid I had done four months previously. The admin probably knew that I had learned my lesson since then, but I guess I'd been a burr in his virtual butt for far too long. Reminiscent bitching aside, though... It's that bad, huh? I'll have to pop on over sometime. Thanks for letting me know. By the way, do you know if Dykeatron ever accepted my request for your promotion? I'm pretty sure it took...If so, don't worry: I'm not expecting you to return the favor. It'd be nice, but not necessary. Dr. Anonymous 16:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hhhrrmmmm... Well, how DO you become a bureaucrat? Dr. Anonymous 18:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) GRRRR... So basically, for those of us who wish to rise up in the ranks, we are right and truly f*****d? Sorry, bit irritated. Dr. Anonymous 18:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Excsssellent!! Dr. Anonymous 19:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. This Wiki REALLY needs a chat function. Oh, by the way, here's something I found that may resolve our bureaucrat deficiency: If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. --Dr. Anonymous 14:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Alert: Blatant Misuse of Wikia Programs OK, go to "Robilist"'s profile page and take a quick look at his "my favorite Wikis" list. Tell me if you find anything wrong with what you see. Dr. Anonymous 19:34, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Suggested Punishment Y'know, despite his insanely immature behavior, I still don't think we should ban Robilist... Permanently. Rather, I think we should make him delete the faux Wikis he constructed and ban him for a few weeks. If he doesn't comply: perma-ban. Y'know how, when a dog poops on their carpet, some owners rub their noses in the mess to teach them never to do it again? Basically the same principle. Dr. Anonymous 21:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Fair point. However, I STILL think he should be made to delete them himself. I wasn't planning on taking any action, obviously. I'm perfectly aware that ZimWiki doesn't have any jurisdiction in this matter, and I was just making a suggestion. Dr. Anonymous 21:20, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Look Out for Uncategorised "Facts of Doom" Hey, you know the current standard for the "Facts of Doom" is for them to be divided into those four categories? Well, apparently that's currently the standard for episode F.o.D's, but there are quite a few episodes that still need to be organized. While I did receive a message from Invader_Lena that she'd work on it, let's face it: NO one can make such a major change on thirty-some pages. I'm currently incapable of cutting and pasting, so I'll need people like you to give her a hand. Just letting you know: next time you happen across an article about a finished episode, make sure that their Facts of Doom are divided into subcategories like on the "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff" page. Thanks! Dr. Anonymous 23:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh.. Huh Hmmm. Well, sorry about that, but I think it's more or less fixed now. Besides, it looked REALLY cluttered and messy before, and my original idea was to change that. Still, I'm a firm believer that a compromise can always be reached, so: what specifically do you dislike about the subcategories? If it's the names of the subcategories that you hate, and you have better ideas for names, please give 'em to me: the ones I suggested were just use to convey the basic idea to Dykeatron. Anyway, so that you know what each of the current ones are: CULTURAL REFERENCES: Pretty self-explanatory; for stuff like: "GIR's line was a reference to..." TRIVIA OF DOOM: For various little factoids like "This episode is the first time Dib's been seen to cry", or "This episode was originally going to be aired alongside..." or "this is Jhonen's favorite episode". THINGS YOU MIGHT HAVE MISSED: For various Easter Eggs, cameos or subtle things that you might have missed. Examples: "A Bloody GIR can be found in this episode at ____" or "Jhonen Vasquez can be seen in the background at____" . ANIMATION ERRORS: Kind of obvious. Any goofs, screw-ups or gaffes are to be put here. Again, if you don't like something about the titles of the categories, or the order they're put in, let me know, and I'll do what I can. Dr. Anonymous 01:11, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Excssellent!!! Good job! Finally, you'll get what you deserve! Who knows, maybe you can make ME an admin when that time rolls around, hah-hah. (Seriously, though, don't even think of promoting me until I'm at least #6 on the leaderboard). ;-) You'll have to excuse me for assuming you disliked the subcategories thing; "I'll just sit here and pout" was kinda open to interpretation. Still, I see what you mean about not liking change. I think it's based on some natural survival instinct we got from our caveman ancestors: if it's out of the ordinary, it's inherently wrong. This is all theoretical, however. But please, if you have any better names for the subcategories, please give 'em to me: "things you might have missed" sounds like something straight out of TV Guide. Dr. Anonymous 11:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect Revision Umm, that bit about Dib's pupils disappearing isn't an animation error; that was light reflecting off his glasses. No idea why you reversed my deletion... I NEVER do spam edits. Ever. By the way, did you ever get that promotion? Dr. Anonymous 15:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Actually, no: it was just a mistake I couldn't completely delete at the time. Bit of advice: an iPod Toch is NOT the ideal tool for editing.